Forever and even in death
by Zinnili Eclipse
Summary: There once was a teen boy who was cursed between worlds. He waits for the one who will break the curse. But to his surprise it was a teen girl. Will he fall for her or just use her to break the curse?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter one. " ok, like, like, like, I'm all for one for haunted house but why did we have to move into one!" I spazzed. " you seen paranormal activity, mom " " yea, but those people was stupid. They didn't know how live with ghost." My mom said. " ok, all you do is talk to thin air, like that works." I said " oh, hush. This might be fun." My mom said. " and we not far from the town, so you drive to the local college." I sighed. " yea, I know, you don't like moving. I know it's not easy for you to make friends. But just let this work." My mom begged. " ok..." I said frowning. " good, " my mom smiled. My name is Anise, I love to sketch and write stories. though I do love ghost and the other world and stuff like that, it's just I didn't want to move, we already had move from a place we lived there for ten years and the last one was just a year. But I didn't have much friends, so should had it been a problem? Well, I already had plans for my future. College wise. But my parents came into some money and my mom wanted to own her own house. She looked online to, at first, to see if she can find her dream house. her dream home is most anything old from the civil war and possible anything haunted. Since her and I were both Wiccan it might be fun as she puts it. My mom also has this imagine she can see or feel ghost all be because she died and revived on the operation table giving birth to her first baby, which died. And I had to feed the imagine by suggesting she looks up haunted civil war house in Texas, where we lived. Than she finds one, big, and super old, and possibly haunted. It was dirt ass cheap, there was no way she was gonna passed this up. She didn't read the full page, the full history of the house. She was too damn excited to own a civil war house. I tried reading it but mom wanted to hurry up and pack. So, I only got the names of the previous and only owners before us. It was mother and father and their son. The mother's name was Alexandra and the father name was Tomas and the son Nicolai. I didn't get the rest of it just the word cursed. I really didn't think much of it. So, we packed quickly and head to our new chapter of our life, ~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two We got to the house more like manor. I got out of the car flipping my long hair as my crystal bounce on my chest. My step dad drove up in the U-haul. He got out too and smelled the air. I just pouted and hugged my sketch book and journal. As my parents unlock the door I studied the house. Maybe I could sketch it. Than I looked at a window and saw someone standing there. " mom! There someone in the window!" I yelled. " a ghost?" She run to me and looked up. " I don't see anything." " what? Their right there." I pointed. " nope. Stop lying." She said. " mom, your suppose to have better connection to the other world cuz you almost died. How the hell can I see that than you! I'm not lying." I looked back up and they was gone and I sighed. "'Get in we have a lot of unpacking to do." Her mom said. " fine. " I walked in there was a cold breeze. " holy crap did you feel that?!" " Anise, quit fooling around. There was nothing!" Her mom yelled. I frowned, " mom, we came here cuz it was haunted and there's stuff happening and why am I the only one see and feeling it?!" " she probably faking cuz she pissed cuz left what friends she had." My step dad said. I just scowled them and ran up stairs. When out of sight, I stop running, and lean against a wall and cried. " they treat me like a freaking child. " I sniffled. My pencil dropped I tried to pick it up but it rolled away. I shaked my head and followed. It rolled by a door, I picked up my pencil and sighed. Than suddenly the door creaked open. My eyes grew wide, though, I loved the supernatural, I was kinda scared. But my body move on it own and open the door the rest of the way. The room was dark, I fiddle to find the light switch, I flipped the lights on. I was in awe what was in here. Steampunk stuff, violin, cello, and on the wall a sketch of the most beautiful tree. It was pretty nice size room for how big this place was. Mom came up behind me and scared me. I glared at her. She ignored me and looked in. She nods and came out. " I'm guessing you want this room." She said. " Yesh!" I said. " ok, now let go unpack our stuff and start making this place our new home." She walked back down stairs. I followed, but I had this erie feeling I was being watched. I shaked off the feeling and meet up with my parents. They already had my boxes in a pile by itself. I went to it. " hey, help with this, leaves your stuff for later." Mom said. " why? Your unpacking your stuff. Why can I unpack mine?" I asked. " cuz I said so." Mom getting pissed. " we'll put your stuff in your new room later." " why the hell does my stuff have to last, why do I always have be to last!" I yelled a breeze blow passed me and it seem to hit mom because she was about to yell back but she went quiet. " I think your angering the ghosts." Mom glared at me. " why is it always my fault! God fucking damn!" I growled. " because it is." Mom yelled. " uuuuuugggggghhhhhhh! I hate this family!" I yelled, some stuff fell over as I roared. My mom came over and slapped me. " stop acting like a child! Act like your age!" The house groan as I did. Mom back up from me. I didn't care I'm tired of her. I ran up to my room and slam the door. I flopped on the bed, didn't care how old it was and dust came off it. I cried into the dusty old pillow. Muttering stuff to myself. Than sighed and cried myself to sleep. It felt like someone was hugging me, but I didn't care at the moment. I drift off to dreamworld where everyone there loves and cares about me. But I didn't have my usual dreams. I was outside of the house, but there was something different about it. It looked new, cleaned up as it probably did in the civil war era. A stagecoach came up to the house and stopped at the front door. I got a closer look. A lady in southern bell dress came out first than a nicely dressed guy with violin in hand also around my age came out and walked in not having a care in the world and some other people too. " I was very naive than." A voice came behind me. I turn to see who it was. I stared it was him the one who had the violin. I stuttered to remember his name cuz he looked like the son from the story of the house. " N-Nicolai!" I said getting it out. " yes, ma'am. I am Nicolai Von Whimsy." Nicolai introduce himself. " what is with the ' Von's... Hehe." I laughed. " yea, I know. you would put it, it's just a ' freaking' popular middle name." He try's to modern. " yea, and I meant like, like, like, the vampire hunter, Von Helsing and the doctor Von Helsing." I said being a nerd. " oh, those are real people, my dear." He said. " really? Not just characters from a book?" I asked. " really. Victor and Hector Von Helsing brothers too." He explain. " cool." I said. " I'm guessing 'cool' is a modern term for interesting." He asked. " yes." I said. " so, I'm assuming your interests are books?" He sakes. " yes, reading, writing, sketching, music, steampunk, Wicca, and culture." I smiled, " ah, yes sketching and music I'm also interested in as well steampunk." He smiled too. " so, getting back to what you said about you was so naive?" I asked. " oh, right, yes. As like you I just moved into that house," he explained " but I did not know what was to come." " oh, like the curse. I read a little bit of the history before I was dragged out here." I said. " yes, yes. That didn't came til quite awhile. That was six months later." he said turning to the house. " so, was that you with the wind and house groaning earlier?" I had to ask. " no, I wish." He said. I pondered about it. We flew in as I watch his past. He was very good at the violin and cello. He loved to ticker with steampunk stuff. He was very excellent at sketching better than I was. He was loved by his parents not like I was with mine. He was spoiled but didn't act like it. Oh, what's this he didn't mention as I did, he like witchcraft. But he kept it hidden from his parents. " so, why didn't you mention you like witchcraft like do, that's what Wicca is. But white witches." I asked. " well, my parents would have disapproved. They didn't understand it. They didn't understand it the study of nature and I had a gift forit." He explained. " I would practice more it's just school gets in the way. My mom thinks she knows it all about and thinks she has a six sense to see or feel ghosts. Peh. She don't. She didn't see what was in the window today. I'm guessing that was you." I explained. " yes, it was." He replies. " why? " I asked, " I was waiting," he answered, " for what?" I again asked. Does have to do with the curse?" " yes, I was waiting... For the one, for the one who has a facial mark on his right side of his face near the ear he shall lift the curse," he spaced as he said it many time before. " wow, that's weird. Why not the one with one green eye, one blue or the one with webbed feet or the one with a strip of brown hair with black hair or some shit like that? But a facial mark? A freckle? ..." I paused. I always had my hair down so it can't be really seen. I never really liked it, why could it be the those one near your lips or eyes. But why near my ear. I pushed back my hair so it can be seen. He gasped. " tell me about the curse since it was cut to the chase," I said. " well, one of the servants was secretly teaching me, her name was Rosetta." He said and than the seance came up. " one day she confessed her love for me, but I knew there was evil in her. There was no possible explanation she could love me and her real love lied with satin." " so, you turn her down she got pissed and curse ya." I try to guess it. " she was a black witch. There's different type of witches. There's the white witches who are healers, the blue witches who are priests, red witches are fighters and there's the black witches not all are evil, they can use magick without rituals or prayers." " Very interesting and not quite. She committed suicide and her mother, Monique, was the one who cursed me. I shall walk between worlds not knowing, not experiencing real true love." He lowered his head. " wow, I kinda know how that feels," I said. " no, you don't! You haven't died, you haven't felt my pain, you have roam between worlds, stuck in that house til judgement day!" He yelled. " I meant as I never experiencing love too. And sometimes when I sleep I feel like I'm crossing between worlds. It's kinda hard to explain." I said " well, um.. Yea.." He was stumped, " yea, you don't know me." I said try's to be tough. " yea, I know. I apologize." He was sorry and he thought that was cute. " it's ok. " I said my spazzy arms." You didn't know," He laughed. " I do that too with my arms" " heh, really?" I asked. " yes." He smiled. " so, how am I suppose too break the curse?" I asked. " you... I... To be honest I don't have the slightest." He said. " wow. Maybe we could study on curses to find out. " I suggested. " yes. There's a library in the house," he pointed out. " and when school starts I can check the library there and the internet." I said. " Internet?" He asked. " oh, right. Um, in my time technology has really blossom. The internet is a way to look up information, talk to people far away and other stuff." I try to explain. " ah, ok." He didn't really get it. " yea, " I said. " oh, who won the war?" He asked " ooh, right you probably died during the war and didn't know who won." I said. " um, north." " oh, that's good I never supported slavery. We had white servants." He said. " ok." I said. He nods, " I think it's time for you to wake now. Wait, oh my, I never caught your name." " Anise." I replied. " beautiful." He said Than the image became blurred and I woke. My fluttered open and who I dare see there in the bed with me was Nicolai. " your gonna be everywhere aren't ya?" I asked. " as you put it 'yep'" he said trying to be modern. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter three I wrote down what happen in my journal than I walked down stairs, everything was unpacked expect my stuff. I sighed, I notice Nicolai looking at my stuff. Just puzzled at it. " why haven't your parents or servants put this in your room yet." He asked. " one; I don't have servants, two; my parents don't care." I said sadly. " oh my. Heh, I'll put them in your room. " he offered. " um, your a ghost how are you gonna do that?" I asked " you think your ghost powers are strong enough?" " yep." He said and all at once he put all my boxes in my room. " wow." I said. My mom came out of the kitchen. " hey, looks who's awake." " hey. Mom." Still mad with her. " looks like you put your junk in your room" she insulted my stuff. " it's not junk, it's my stuff." I corrected her, " whatever, dinner's ready." She turn back to the kitchen. " why is your mother so cold to you?" Nicolai asked. " she wanted a boy, that's all need to be said." I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Once in the dinning room, I sat down in a random chair far from them. Mom brought out pizza that her and my step dad probably just bought. My step dad sat at the head of the table, mom right by him, and i was sitting away from them. Mom pour my step dad his drink. " you can get your own drink. " mom said. I sighed and got up. I walked into the kitchen and looked everywhere for the glasses. When I finally found them Nicolai appeared. as I poured me some tea, he gave me a sad face. " Hm?" I looked at him. " is your parents always like that? Their talking about you right know as you get your drink." He explained somberly. " they always do that. " I said. " why?," he asked. " like I said mom wanted a boy. She already has a girl, my older sister. She sees me as screw up. But really just a child who's real father wasn't there, though I don't care about him. And in school since elementary kids picked on me, step dad said to fight back. I did, got in trouble at school and home. " I explained " why they picked on you?" He asked " my weight, I have low thyroid, I can't control my weight. But mom thinks that's an excuse to be lazy. They hated me at school one kid actually hurt himself not that badly but made it seem it and got thrown into juve. " I sighed. " was your mother always like this? Blaming you for everything? And other stuff?" He asked getting better talking as a modern person. " not really, she began to change after her hysterectomy. She became paranoid, meaner, she became her mother. My mom grounded me for cutting up tomatoes wrong once." I continued. " she started picking at my weight and hers." " your mother don't seem that big." He said. " how old is she?" " just turn fifty." I said. " at that age and height it doesn't matter." He did spazzy arms. " that's what I keep saying. And also her memory is going too, she keep changing what she said once before. That is really annoying. She try's to be perfect and try's to make me the low life piece of crap. Once she actually treated me like criminal cuz I bought a game off of iTunes. That's another technology thing." I continued. " yea, I figured." He said. " ok, yea. When I was in juve, she didn't treated me like criminal!" I did spazzy arms. " wow." He said. " so, want me to mess with them?" " nah, they find some way to blame me." I walked to the door with glass in hand. I walked back into the dinning room, mom and step dad laugh their ass of about something probably about me. I said down and eat silently. Not looking at them. " so, that took you awhile. " my mom said. " I couldn't find the glasses. " I said blunt. " ok." She made a face, like i was retarded or something. I sighed and I can feel the tension in the air change. I could tell Nicolai was getting pissed at them. Why is he getting protective of me? All I am to him is a curse breaker. I just shrugged off, because who wouldn't get pissed at this. I had a feeling he was gonna do something. So, I just excuse myself, saying I'm just not hungry. They did not care, they shrugged. And walked up stairs to my room. Once in my room I began unpacking. I pulled my favorite pillow and hugged it. I unpacked my pictures mostly my sketches and anime print outs. As I pulled out my dried out plants that's meant to protect the home. Nicolai appeared and giggled. " you are true witch." He smiled. " I guess, " pulling out my witch pedia, witch study book, and the power of birthdays, stars, and numbers book." I can't really do any spells." " but you have the heart of one." He gestures to my witches stuff. " I guess. " I set up my bookshelf. He studied my books." You have a lot of picture books." " there called mangas, Japanese comic books." I explained. " ah." He didn't get it. I began setting up my radio, my tv, and my alarm clock. On my radio I popped in a Lindsey Stirling cd. I put my clothes in my dresser and some in the wardrobe. But the wardrobe had his clothes in it. Nicolai pick a manga of the shelf, I showed him which way to read and he began reading. I continued to unpack and set up my room. And put my bed stuff on the bed. It took me two whole hours to finish and I flopped on MY bed, but keep his stuff, too, so he can still feel at home. I noticed he already went through half of the mangas. It takes me an hour just to get through eight books. And I have lot of mangas. " I have more on my tablet." I said. " a writing tablet?" He looked confused. " no. " I said" more technology. " I got up and picked it off the desk and sat by him. I showed him how to turn it on and use it. He just thought it was the most coolest think ever. It's like a kitten with ball of yard. " I get internet too, thought we don't have it. It's a samsung product, it uses the phone towers for internet." I explained " very interesting." He said. " yep, it's cool." I said. We spent all night talking about the mangas and other stuff. Than I went into the bathroom to take a shower, Nicolai promise to stay out in the room. I tried to wrap my head around what happen today. A lot happen today. Like, I just moved into a huge how that is cursed and haunted and I'm suppose to break it somehow. There's a ghost boy my age slowly becoming attached to me. I finished and walked out dressed. I notice Nicolai doing something on the bed. I flopped on it, scaring him. There was blood dripping from his nose. He looked. Even boys back in the civil war ages are peeping toms. " goober, you promise you wouldn't look. " I giggled. " forgive me, I couldn't resist." He apologized. " there's nothing to really look at." I sighed. " are you blind? " he said. " dude, it not really any of your business. We just meet. " I did spazzy arms. " and really aren't I really suppose to be curse breaker anyhow?" " yea..." He sighed. " I'll look online about curses and look in the houses library and watch some movies talk about curses." " ok..." He said sadly. I glance at the clock. " well, it late good night." " good night" he disappeared. I went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter four A few weeks went by and we forgot our awkward moment. Most of the time I spent in my room talking to Nicolai. He likes to sit in the window a lot. Sometimes when he's not looking, I'd study his feature, as he read my mangas. I would actually sketch him. One day, I was watching a Disney movie because there was nothing on. I watched it on my bed with Nicolai. He watches intensely. I also read one of my mangas on my tablet. The manga was called Magico. I read at part that's was at same part where the prince kiss Snow White. I drop the tablet on my bed. " eeee..." I said." Muther of god, why is that everywhere?" " Hm?" He read the part in the manga I was taking about." Kissing?" " for some curses it suppose to break it..." I had an anime blushing moment. He blushed as well." Would it work?" " what are you getting at?" I blushing more. He scotched closer to me. I red all over, if this was an anime, steam would be coming out of me. And it looks like the same for him. He got really close and than he had nose bleed. God, is a ghost story or an fucking anime? I sighed and buried my head in my pillow. " why the fuck you think that would work?" " I dunno..." He tend to his nose. " crap that's a lot of blood." I said It gushed out as if we was in a anime. My mom came in." Are you gonna spend your summer inside?" " maybe." I said bluntly. " I think not. Go outside, explored. There might be a cemetery in the wood somewhere. " she said. I sat up intrigued. " go on?" " yea, um, it's old and um. I dunno if there's one, there's might.." She said to just to get me out of the house and probably go through my stuff. It worked, I got up and put some shoe on and turn off the tv. I headed outside to the woods. I think I walked for almost a mile, but it was like thirty feet. It's wasn't that big, it was a fenced in area and a mosaleum. There was a sign on the fence. I got a closer look to read it. It read: here lies the servants who once lived in the house and in the mosaleum the family. They were cursed by witches, do ye dare enter? " posh," I said in went in. I went to the mosaleum, the plague read here lies the Whimsey family. I pushed open the door. A huge guess of wind blown passed me. And inside was a ghostly lady. I got a better look after my eyes adjusted. " Alexandria!" I gasped. " oh, you know my name?" She said. " yes, I read the info thing online. I meet your son." I said. " he's ok?" She asked. " yes." I said. " ok, good." She sighed in relief, " I can sense great power in you. That worries me that wake the witches who cursed my baby." " really? I have power?" I said not believing. " than why haven't I use any yet?" " because you haven't been awaken yet." She quickly turn her head. You should go. And don't tell Nicolai you meet me. He'll try to come outside. " " what will happen if he leaves the house?" I asked " would he step into purgatory?" " well, no. He'll step into a alternate world made by the witches, that's similar to hell." She said. " oh, um ya know I came to see if I could see a skeleton. Heh." I said " why?" She asked. " because I'm goth." I said. " ah, I think I understand" she said," just hurry." " ok." I said. I walked over to a stone coffin, that was ironically Nicolai's. I open it, I creaked open and looked in. I gasped, not at the excitement at seeing a skeleton. But in shocking awe, that it looked like he was just laid to rest today! Than his body disappeared. " what too scary for you?" She asked. " his body.. It looks like he was just laid to rest, than his body disappeared!" I said. " what? Gone?" She float to the coffin, " oh my! Leave!" " huh? " I said " I didn't do anything!" " I know, but it seems like someone is about enter the witches quarters. They're asleep in there." She said. " oh, my parents are probably exploring the house" i said. " I don't know what the witches will do to him, or your parents." She said. " I don't care about my parents." I said. " what about Nicolai?" She said. " well yea..." I tried not blush. " than go." She said. " ok." I headed for the door. " also, don't fall for my son, you'll just end up getting hurt." She warned me. " what? Who said I'll fall for him? I know he's dead. And I know, well think I know, he'll go into the after world with you and your husband when I break the curse. I doubt he'll come back to life." I sighed. " ok, we're at an agreement. Than go." She said. I just left without saying a word. I walked back home quietly and sadly. When inside my mom was waiting for me. " hey, we're about to open some room, wanna go treasure hunting." She asked. " I guess." I said. " what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." She joked. " I might have." I said following them. " so, I'm guessing you found the cemetery?" She said. " yep." I said. We came up to a random door, mom checked if it's looked it was. She took the many keys out of her pocket. She tried all the keys to see which one works. It open, inside, it's just look like a sewing room. Mom Oohed and awed at it. To the next room, mom open it's, it was a wood working room, step dad awed, too. Next room, it was a bed room. We went in, it doesn't look like a servant room, it's too nice. I notice on the desk. It was a key, funny looking key. Than I realizes it could be a skeleton key. I quickly put it in my pocket. We went to the next room. It had carvings on it, it look like runes. I tried my best to remember from the study book what they say. Urgh, I wish I studied harder. Than Nicolai appeared. "It's a spell to keep something in." He said. " oh..." I said. Than what Alexandria told me, ran through my head. I froze. " um, mom, I don't think it's a good idea to open that." I said. " why not, cuz of the writing on it your scared?" She said. " what if i am? That's a spell to keep something in." I said. " oh you read scratches now?" She act if I was stupid " no, those are runes!" I yelled. " what?" She said stupidly . " witches and wizard language, mom!." I said. " mhm, " she wasn't listening and dragged me in. It was cold and dark. A wind gushed by me. Mom fiddled through the clothes. I guess since I'm in here I should look around to find their spell book to see if there's away to break the spell. I found a voodoo doll, I picked it up, than instantly dropped it. The voodoo doll looked like Nicolai, there was more of the them. Of his family and mine and me... I grab them, and continued to look for a spell book. No luck. but I need to get out. I head for the door. But mom yelled at me to stay, and she threw at dress at me. I took it off my head and looked at it. It was a witch outfit, and it was Rosetta's. I threw it on the bed and notice under the bed, a box, I went for it. I open it, yes, a book. I look at it looks like spells. I ran up to my room, as my parents open the bathroom door. I close the door, out of breathe. Nicolai was waiting for me, like puppy. I dropped the stuff on my bed, Nicolai stared at them puzzled. " ohmaigawd. Ohmaigawd. Ohmaigawd. Ohmaigawd." I rambled. He walked up to me and tried to calm me." What is the matter?" " she was right. You was right. Ohmaigawd!" I yelled. He was baffled at my rambling and he shock me? " what is it?!" " the witches was still alive in their room. The spell was to keep them in. They have voodoo doll of all of us! I found one of their spell books, maybe it will help us break the curse." I quickly said " oh, dear..." He said. So, we look through the book. It was really a journal, Rosetta's, and it was filled with personal stuff. How her mom forced her to be evil and how she trained. How she really does love Nicolai, but was forced to love Satin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter five A few weeks went by and nothing happen. So, we actually thought they might have died in their room. We just continued our usual thing. Reading mangas, drawing, watching tv and movies. But what his mother said still bothered me. " so, um ever tried leaving the house?" " no, never saw a reason." He replied. " well, on the movie Beetlejuice, they say when a ghost begins to haunt a house they came leave but they step into a wasteland with giant ass sand worms." I explain. " hahaha, I want to watch that!" He said in glee. I laughed and popped it in. He watch intensely. But than started to laugh his ass off. Than started to think really hard. I noticed, I wonder what he is thinking about. " Nicolai?" I reach for him, knowing my hand will go through. " I-I don't think I'm a ghost..." He said. " movie aren't always true." I said. " b-but, though, I can disappear and go through walls and make things levitate. I can't do stuff like real ghosts can do. Like possession and make things move or shape shift." He tried to get out. " what am I, than?" He looked at me with the most saddest face ever. Longing for answer that I can't give. That made me sad as while. I wonder if I should tell him, what I saw in the moselium. But his mother said not to. I just sighed and hugged him, though it just air, I'm really hugging. But, I believe I was really hugging him for real. Than I felt arms wrap around me. As if he was hugging back and I could feel it. " I will try with all my might to break this curse, so you can be free. Be free to go with your family in heaven." I squeezed and tried not to cry. " I know you'll do your best." He sigh, he actually doesn't want to leave but he couldn't say. A another few days went by and no signs of witches. I studied on how to properly to dispose of voodoo doll, but I might hang onto my parents' just in case. I spent hours on it, I was reduce to looking online for help. I was laying on my bed, staring hard at my tablet. Than Nicolai being sneaky, was at the end of the bed. He crawled up and slowly over me. I realize he was there when he was between my legs. He crawled up closer. " w-what are you d-doing?" I blushed. He had a serious face on and got closer. Than his face went red and had a nosebleed. He flop to the side covering his face. " ugh, heh, I can't do it. Hehehe." He laughed at himself. " what thought you could?" I asked. " your parents are watching this movie where this guy did that to the woman..." He explain. " oh, gawd... After a certain hour, don't watch what my parents are watching cuz it might not be good for you." I did a faceplam. " okay. " he look confused like a little kitten. I sat up and giggled. He sat up too. He stared at me, I blushed again. He got closer to my face. I fell backwards, legs still halfway on my bed but back on floor. " why are you always trying to kiss me! " I said and a little loud. Mom bursted in." Ah ha! " stepdad behind her. " hi, mom." I said. " dammit, I thought you had a boy in here." She said. " why would I have a boy in here, I haven't been to town yet." I said. " I looked at your drawings, you have a lot of a boy." She said. " man. I'm an adult now I don't like boys, I like men, and those are private! " I did spazzy arms. " not, in my house there not." She said. " who is he?" " the ghost I been talking too!" I told the truth. " stop lying!" She yelled." That's all you do is lie! You lie through your teeth!" I sat there not listening. I yawn on purpose to piss her off. But, she didn't saying about that, actually she stop talking. I looked up, her face was pale and she was staring at something. I thought Nicolai might have done something. " what?" I asked. " um... Anise..." She stuttered. " what?!" I said again. " there's something under your bed." Said stepdad." And it don't look nice." " huh?" I said. I heard cackling from behind me. I hesitated to look. But arms came out and grabbed me, pulling me in. I screamed loudly. Nicolai jump down to try to grab my hand but it went trough. *point of view of Nicolai * " anise?" Said her mom. " stop playing. She's really pissing me off. She saw the witches, why the fuck does she think Anise is playing? I got her face, I didn't care that she couldn't see me. With all my might I smack her. She rubbed her cheek like if it was a itch. I grabbed Anise's journal and wrote this. " hello, my name is Nicolai and I'm real. Anise has been telling the truth. It just you two are too full of yourselves. You can't see that your own daughter is in complete danger and might die!" Her mom read it. Her face went sickly pale. She felt like a dumbass. How could she let this happen to her own daughter! " oh my god... How could we let this happen?" She turn to her husband who's in shock. " that was a-a-a real ghost." He stuttered. " a evil witch." Her mom correct him. " what the fuck?!" Her stepdad cussed. " so, um, Nicolai? " she looked at nothing thinking she's looking at Nicolai." How we save Anise?" Nicolai wrote down more information that they might need and told them. Elsewhere, it was dark and cold. *back to point of view of Anise* " look, Rosetta, it's the one whose suppose to break my curse. It this is interesting, it a girl. Are you jealous?" Said Monique. " yes, Nicolai is really attached to her." Said Rosetta. " what do you want to do to her? Torture her?" Suggested Monique. " um. Sorry to rain on your parade, if this is suppose to scare me, it's not working." I said. " um... We're not trying to scare you. We're threatening you." Said Monique. " whatever, I don't care if I live or not. If I'm right about the voodoo dolls you know how my life is, it's very crapy." I said bluntly, " what about Nicolai, how would he feel?" Said Rosetta. " well. If I die I can be a ghost with him" I realize I was tied up. " hahahahahahahahaaaa! You think he's dead?!" Monique booming laughed echoed. " isn't he?" I asked. " nah, his soul is just out if his body and his body is being preserve." Monique explained. " so, an outer body experience thin? Wait?.. Nicolai thinks he's dead." I said. " oh, well." Said Rosetta. " Rosie, dear why don't you do find Nicolai, while I deal with her? " she said all nice and motherly. " yes, mother." Rosetta said and left. " so, why aren't you scared?" She asked me. " a great man said once, ' the only thing we have to fear is fear itself.' I say, we could also fear the future after we graduate from high school. Cuz, our lives are really starting there." I taunt her. " we don't know what's gonna happen. We fear that we don't know what to do when we're off on our owns." She caught on quickly on my taunting." Urrrgggghhh, you foolish girl!" " how am I foolish? Cuz I'm not scared of you? Nah, haha, I just can see your bluff." I smirked. " what bluff?" She glared. " if you was gonna hurt me you would have done it already. And I'm guessing Rosetta tied me up. " I said. " yes, she tied you up, so?" She glared more. " I'm a Wiccan, I'm always wearing my crystal and pentagram. You can't touch me, your evil, your daughter's not. " I hit it on the nose, " ggggaaaahhhhh!" She growled. I smiled as she threw a fit. Than she stopped like if she thinking. She preformed a breathing technique for people who has anger issues. Than she turn to me and smiled like Cheshire Cat. " what ?" I asked. " yes, I can't touch you with my magic. But if I suppress my power as to a human, I can. I can smack you around all I want." She smirked. " um... Crap..." I said. " are you scared now?" She asked. " no, not really. I get smack around all the time from my mom." I made face to piss her off. " ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... " she back handed me, causing me to fall over. " ow." I said sarcastically though it did hurt. She continued to beat me and didn't stop even when I was bloody, sowlen, blueish purple and crying. She untied me so she could beat me other places. I thought to myself if I had power was hasn't came out and saved me yet? *point of view of Nicolai. Elsewhere, i tried his best to communicate with her parents. Than I notice her parents shaking and pointing behind me. I turn to see what it is. I was expecting the mother, but it's Rosetta. " what are you doing here? You evil thing" I asked. " I'm not evil, my mother made me." She sighed, " mhmm." Not believing her. " believe me or not. I'm here to help." She waved her hand. " what's that for?!" He questioned. "This." She turn to Anise's parents. "Do you see Nicolai?" " oh my gawd. I do." Anise's mom said. " see now, Nicolai." She turn to him. " that helps the communication problem." He said." Where's Anise?" She sighs. " your really attached to her, huh?" " um... I guess..." He blushed. After Anise's mom snap out of shock. " wait, so your the guy, Anise has been drawing?" " duh." He sound modern.


End file.
